Minimally invasive ophthalmic surgical procedures are typically performed through a cannula after making an incision in an eye. Use of the cannula in the incision may help reduce trauma to tissue and may also help maintain an intraocular pressure during a surgical procedure. For example, a surgeon may insert a forceps through a cannula to grasp and manipulate tissues during a surgical procedure.